1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation band and more particularly, to an improved ventilation band which contains a corrugated section disposed between the interiors of an outer cover and an inner rim thereof for preventing the human body from being pressed by cloth near the belt, such as by underwear which is worn, thereby effectively ventilating the air along the human body therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various underwear designs are well known. It is also known that such underwear has a plurality of apertures made of rigid or solid materials and such underwear is made of cotton to absorb sweat. However, disadvantages of these types of underwear made of cotton include pressure on the human body through the fastening band thereof causing it to fit tightly around the human body so that the air cannot ventilate. Also, such solid underwear is not comfortable for the human body and it is inconvenient to wear to work.